A standard front hitch has a main frame pivotal on the vehicle about a horizontal main axis extending transverse to the vehicle travel direction and having a front end carrying the implement, for instance via a ball joint. Hydraulic cylinders are connected directly between the implement and the main frame to position the implement relative to vertical and the horizontal axes, parallel and transverse to the vehicle transport direction.
Hitches of this type have the disadvantage that any actuation of one of the hydraulic cylinders produces a movement of the entire blade. Only a pure height adjustment does not change the inclination of the blade about a vertical axis without simultaneously changing its height from the ground and its angle with respect to the horizontal.
Other hitches are also known which permit angular movements of the implement about three perpendicular axes. In order to transmit the considerable forces that are required from the vehicle to the implement it is however necessary to provide a heavy-duty frame. Such a frame is expensive and represents a considerable offcenter weight to the vehicle carrying it.